iGet Stranded
by flameh
Summary: Sam and Freddie are on a cruise with Carly. They decide to go scuba diving and end up on an island. Seddie.


**iGet Stranded**

**Disclaimer; I do not own iCarly**

**-The Cruise Ship-**

**Sam's POV**

_Man this ham's good, but I'm sooo bored._ I looked around the room and spotted a nearby towel. I smirked as ?I picked it up and wound it. I slowly crept towards Freddork who was reading a cruise pamphlet. I whipped him and it made a loud cracking sound. "Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing his side, "What was that for?" I shrugged, "Bored."

"Why don't we do something?" he suggested.

"Like?" I asked reluctantly, knowing Fredweird it was probably lame.

"Scuba diving" he answered to my surprise.

"Sure" I said, I wouldn't admit it but I was dying to go.

"Lets go" he said grabbing my hand. I followed hand in hand, probably to Freddie's surprise. My mind was telling me to let go and slap him but my heart said to go with it.

**-The Water-**

**Freddie's POV**

I slipped into the cool water, being met by a giant splash. "Sam" I whined, rolling my eyes. I watched as she splashed around playfully, like a vulnerable child. I didn't want to disturb her joy. _She's beautiful, she's not perfect but I love her. I love to see her smile even if it cause me pain._ I snapped out if my thoughts to see Sam still splashing around. "We should go under" I said tapping her.

"We should go under" she said.

"I sa…" I was cut off when Sam pushed me under.

Sam tapped my shoulder, I looked to see her pointing at a shark. It was in the distance but seemed to be getting closer. I decide that we needed to move. I pointed in the other direction and she nodded. We quickly swam away staying close and not knowing where we were going. When we were far enough I pointed to the surface and we both headed up. I turned around and saw nothing but an island, the ship was nowhere in sight. "There" I said swimming over.

**-The Island-**

**Sam's POV**

I walked onto shore, water sliding of my wetsuit. _Where are we?_

"I'm not sure" I heard Freddie say, it was really creepy when Freddie read my mind like that.

"What do we do?" I asked, sliding out of my wetsuit. I revealed my denim short shorts and a red tee.

"find food and shelter" Freddie said turning to me. I saw his mouth drop slightly and I smirked.

"Alright" I said heading for the trees.

"Wait!" Freddie called "we should stick together." _Why's Freddie so concerned about me?_

I shrugged as he followed me, I looked around for food. My stomach was growling. _Oh ham how I miss you._ I turned to see Freddie looking at some large sticks. "Look Samantha" he said smirking.

_Oh no he didn't._ I just shook my head and jumped at him. I tackled him to the hard ground. He moaned in pain. I lowered my head to inches above his. I stared into his eyes, his beautiful eyes. I was lost in them when he closed the gap and his lips met mine. I felt sparks fly but I pulled away. I slapped him and got up.

"Ow!" he said holding his cheek.

I shrugged. "Get building" I ordered. _It hurts to see him sad but I can't tell him, not yet._

He just rolled his eyes and got to work. I watched for awhile before sitting down. I looked at the trees and zoned out for awhile. I looked back to see Freddie shirtless, showing off his chiseled body. _Wow._ I drifted to sleep, the image of Freddie on my mind.

**Freddie's POV**

I looked over the area, there were lots of sturdy sticks, vines and an open area. I started to use vines to tie the sticks together. _This is going to work nicely._ I turned to ask Sam for help but she was asleep. I smiled, _she's cute when she sleeps._ I quietly got to my feet and slowly walked over. I was face to face with the sleeping Sam. _Should I? If she wakes up she might kill me. Oh well._ Is shrugged and leaned closer. I closed the gap between us and I swear she kissed back. When I pulled away she was till sleeping. I decided to let her sleep and head out to look for food.

**Sam's POV**

I awoke from my Freddie filled dreams with a smile. I swear the kiss from my dream was real. I looked around to see Freddie in front of his amazing shelter. He had made a fire and was cooking some sort of animal, and had collected berries. _He's actually useful for once._ I got up and tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.

"Hey Sam" he said turning, a smile on his face.

"Sup Freddork?" I said.

"Not much, just cooking after I built our shelter" he said, emphasizing the I. "Watev" I said grabbing some berries.

**-Later that night-**

I was laying in the shelter beside Freddie, eyes closed. Thoughts swirled in my head. _The kiss was amazing, I felt the sparks fly. I knew I loved him, but how could I admit it. I spent all these years beating him, just to hide my love._ I held in a sigh. Freddie had rolled over and draped his arm over me. I snuggled in closer and he ran his fingers through my hair. _He must think I'm asleep._ _I'll leave it that way._ "I love you" he said, playing with my hair. I slowly drifted to sleep in the warm embrace of Freddie.

**-A few nights later-**

The nights pretty much remained the same. He would hold me and tell me he loved me after a long day of me torturing him. _I'm going to tell him._ I lay facing him and it played out the same. "I love you" he said once again. I smiled, the words made me warm and fuzzy inside. "I love you too" I said looking him in the eyes. "Wha…" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I invited him in as his tongue wrestled with mine.

Being stranded wasn't so bad afterall.

**I hoped you all enjoyed the Seddie oneshot. Sorry for the length, I really wanted to make a oneshot.**


End file.
